Fuckin' Perfect
by Franessa Black
Summary: "Eres perfecto, malditamente perfecto para mí." Eso había dicho ella segundos atrás en un susurro. Y sonrió, porque sentía que no podía evitarlo.


Estoy extrañamente angustiada y no sé porqué, así que salió este escrito dramático (a medias), pero romántico al mismo tiempo. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Fuckin' Perfect pertenece a Pink y sus respectivos productores.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"_Eres perfecto, malditamente perfecto para mí." Eso había dicho ella segundos atrás en un susurro. Y sonrió, porque sentía que no podía evitarlo. _

**Fuckin' Perfect**

Inuyasha se removió, acomodando su posición en las raíces del árbol, apoyando la cabeza y la espalda en el tronco mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

_Me gustas tal como eres. _

Debía admitirlo, en un principio no creyó en aquellas palabras, ni siquiera cuando provenían de Kagome, porque siendo un medio demonio que había aprendido a desconfiar desde tan pequeño en las personas, demonios o cualquier ser vivo, le era difícil, incluso con ella, afianzarse a tal punto que pudiese derrumbar la barrera que anteponía frente a toda situación.

La chica seguía repitiéndolo en cada oportunidad que podía, y aún se sentía incrédulo, quizás por no poseer la capacidad de dejarse caer, apoyarse en el hombro de otro y simplemente _ser_.

Y es que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo a alguien podía gustarle un individuo como él?

Un sucio, vil y despreciable hanyô.

Porque así le habían enseñado quienes le rodeaban, llegar a cualquier lugar y esperar los insultos, sin defenderse, creyendo con fe que eran verdaderos, sólo sintiendo que debía ser de esa manera, de ninguna otra.

Kikyô quiso que él se convirtiera en humano, Sesshômaru, quizás, le apreciaría si fuera un demonio completo. Y, por muy estúpido que sonara, miles de veces pensó que su madre también lo preferiría en uno de los extremos, porque solamente lloraba, nunca se paraba delante de quienes le ofendían para defenderlo, o que su padre hubiese luchado para sobrevivir si realmente quisiera haber estado con él.

Pero Kagome —y aquí es donde se iba a la mierda—, le decía totalmente lo contrario, no sólo le consolaba cuando lo veía mal, sino que gritaba y alegaba a su favor, en muchas ocasiones arriesgando su propia vida por demostrar que ser un medio demonio no era algo erróneo, más aún, demostrándoselo con cada acción, con cada palabra, con esas frases cursi (y que le encantaban, aunque no lo admitiera) en donde declaraba su afinidad hacia su persona, hacia su ser completo.

—Eres perfecto, malditamente perfecto para mí.

Eso había dicho segundos atrás la chica en un susurro, pero que para sus desarrollados oídos fue claro y fuerte, casi como si lo hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Y sonrió, porque sentía que no podía evitarlo.

Quizás obviaría que esto sucedió, lanzaría un bufido indiferente, le diría que era una 'tonta', una niña idiota y caprichosa porque se estaba atreviendo a cambiarlo en toda forma posible.

Ahora… él era un estúpido.

Acababa de atravesar esa línea que nunca quiso cruzar. Estaba creyendo, su barrera fría e inmutable se rompía con cada palabra de ella, aún en los momentos de silencio que nunca resultaban ser incómodos. ¡Keh! Hasta en las más mínimas acciones, como cuando la chica seguía a su lado aunque Kôga pudiese ofrecerle mil y unas cosas, esas veces en que regresaba de su época sin necesidad de llamarla, incluso perdonándolo por todas las ocasiones en que la abandonaba para seguir un rastro de Kikyô, por lastimarla y romperle el alma.

Pero no podía engañarse, amaba que fuese así.

A lo mejor un 'te amo' no saldría de sus labios pronto, porque no podía ilusionarla con la vida perfecta mientras estuviesen siendo amenazados por Naraku, pero sí podía tomarle la mano, besarle la mejilla y susurrar un 'gracias'.

Algún día… le diría las mismas palabras.

Ella también era perfecta, jodidamente perfecta para él.

* * *

Eso es. Lo escribí, sinceramente, en 10 minutos, así que disculpen por la mala calidad.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, si gustan pueden dejar un comentario!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
